Agent Bella
by Flight2013
Summary: Bella is a cold hearted Assassin, hiding from her past. What happens when she's sent on a mission with the dorky Edward Masen? Make sure to review! ExB
1. Chapter 1

_"If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?"_

_"Anything?"_

_"Anything at all."_

_"Something to feel other than pain. Something to want other than revenge._

_Something__ to do other than sit around waiting for those things."  
_

**Chapter 1 -_ There's nothing other than Bella the Assassin._**

* * *

Oh he was going down! The new opponent charged at me with his friend. Using my surroundings to my advantage, I locked my legs on a nearby pole and swung out of the way. I watched amused as the two opponents stood confusedly for a mere second.

And then I swung back around and knocked them both unconscious.

I didn't have a second to celebrate my victory as two more men dashed towards me with swords. Really? Laurents giving them swords now? I slid under the one coming from my left and kicked him from behind. He fell back stunned for a moment and I turned to deal with the other guy.

He was too close, his sword within seconds of slicing my shoulder. I chuckled at his confident smirk and as though time was slowed down, I dashed from his oncoming attack and appeared behind him. I took the moment to smirk at the fear in his eyes before hitting the back of his neck. Hard.

He collapsed to the ground in a heap, unconscious. It wouldn't cause any permanent damage of course.

Nearly forgetting my recently stunned opponent, I barely managed to dodge his attack. I kicked his hand that held the sword and it flew, clanging against the wall. The man in front of me looked petrified. I chuckled darkly before kicking him forward. He flew and his head slammed against a barrier, knocking him out.

A shuffling came from the corner and I turned quickly just in time to see three men charge at me. Really? More? I'm so tired of these noobs. I jumped up and somersaulted mid air, kicking the back of one of them and turning to kick the other in the face.

The third was hard to deal with, I was running out of limbs. I flipped myself, grabbing onto the neck of the man I had just kicked. I used this momentum to flip around him, pulling him to the ground with a scary sounding crack. He's going to be sore in the morning.

I wasn't able to stop my momentum however and I slammed down next to him. I winced as I felt my elbow take the blow.

There was no time to rest as the guy I had scarcely avoided by taking down his friend jumped at me. I rolled, ignoring the pain it brough to my elbow, and flipped myself upright. Before he had time to blink I had kicked him in the guts, hard.

He fell down wheezing and I finished it off by slamming him on the head with the edge of my heel.

Finally I turned to the man I had previously kicked in the face. He stood there, shocked. I chuckled and grabbed his wrist, turning it into a painful lock. "Give?"  
"I give! I give!" He cried as I bent his wrist back more before releasing him.

A slow clapping begun from nearby, I turned taking in my surroundings. They had gone all out this time, giving me at least fifteen of the agents in their second year. Hardly a challenge. "Well done Bella!"

"And you thought my training had worn off. You know it was only like three months right?" I smirked at Laurent as he came and hugged me, his deep brown eyes equally amused.

I winced when his arm brushed against my elbow. He looked at me, shocked. "They get a hit on you?"

"No of course not. New move I've been trying. You know when I spun on that guys neck?" No one had ever been able to get a hit on me, if they ever did supposedly they'd gain an automatic promotion in the agency. I chuckled.

Laurent sighed. "I saw. You're so strong Bella, I wish you would consider-"

I cut him off. "I'm never taking on a guards mission Laurent."

He groaned before letting me leave for my session with Carmen.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm in my fifth year in the agency and I've been an assassin since the second year. Being an assassin is the highest honor along with an undercover guard.

I've always done assassinations, purely because it's a better chance of dying. Higher risks means the better chance I have of dying.  
Why do I want to die? Well you need my back story for that.

When I was three, my mother went into drinking, drugs and all that kind of shit. My dad couldn't handle it and left, but he was drunk. So he crashed his car. Pretty traumatic right? Well my mum went even crazier, she began slapping me and biting me, I'd go to school covered in bruises and scars.

The worst was when she had her blade for cutting her drugs.

She sliced me up, left me with a bad left eye that only got fixed a few years after I joined the agencies academy.

How did I get into the agency? Well my mum overdosed. At first I was happy, I was finally free from her torment, but all too soon I found that I was alone, without love. I wasn't allowed money because I was too young to receive my inheritance.

So I was stuck in an orphanage, two years, two long years. At the age of twelve I thought I was never going to get someone. Never going to have anyone love me, I guess I still didn't.

When James visited he went and spoke to everyone but me first. I gave up hope and begun reading.

After a few moments there was a tap on my shoulder. James introduced himself and asked about me, soon he told me about his agency. When I agreed to train, it was mainly because I wanted someone to live for. Someone who loved me.

He took me to the agency and I've been here ever since.

James doesn't love me, and I'm not mad. I've put all my effort into my training and I managed to surpass even my teachers.  
Me, clumsy little Bella.

Well no longer will I be abused from anyone, now I could kill someone within a second.  
So here I was, in my session with Carmen. Carmen was the director of languages, all agents were required to speak over 12 languages. For fun I knew 32.  
Yeah...

It was required that we get tested on our languages once a week if we weren't on missions. Carmen was always more than pleased with me and would always give me a new book for a language to learn.

Once that was over I made my way to grab lunch. When I pass through the hall the agents stare at me with awe. Whispers spread and with my finely trained ear I hear everyone.

"Oh my gosh! Agent Bella is SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

"I wonder if she would date me."

"Maybe she could sign something for me!"

Ah, it was fun to be Bella.

There weren't many agents in the agency that were as advanced as me, even those in the highest tier. There were four tiers: Beginner, advanced, elite and superior. I was in the advanced tier. No matter how well you did in exams the tiers were still only applied by years. Next year I'd be promoted to elite. I couldn't wait.

When I reached elite I would finally be able to teach the beginners. I wanted to teach so badly, to pass on my knowledge. If I hadn't been in this situation I would have been an English lecturer.

I sighed as I entered the cafeteria all eyes went to me. I hadn't been back in a while, so the excitement still hadn't died down. My last mission had been one of my longest, it was a very delicate and precise assignment.

As I grabbed an apple and bowl of chips I sat at my normal table and opened up my laptop. Normally we got a few weeks off before our next assignment. Because I was so advanced however, my schedule was frantic.

Sometimes I would have a few months, or a few minutes to train and refine my skills before the next mission. Agents would always lose some of their finer training on missions, there was never much time to exercise or speak french when your spying on a politician.

Oh right, I forgot to mention.

There are the people who assigned us our missions, kept us in check. They are known as the 'Directors' and I was to meet with one next week, according to my laptop.  
You can only become a director if you reached the superior tier, or were chosen by 'The Boss' him/herself. Only the directors ever talk to 'The Boss' nobody knows anything about him. Or her...

Once I was done with lunch I packed everything away and made my way to the academic section of the school. Today I was being tested on all my skills, ruining my normal schedule for when I'm on academy grounds.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

I entered the room and begun the tests prepared for me.

Maths, science, English, history and a whole afternoons worth of tests awaited me.

Great.

It wasn't because I wasn't smart, I just hated spending so much time on tests. I needed to go for a run...

Once I was done I had a massive headache. I left and went to my room.

Tomorrow morning I would go for a run. Promise.

I shut the lights off in my small apartment and fell straight to sleep.

**{X}**

The next day wasn't as bad, my time on the five kilometer run had slowed, so they set up a schedule to get that back on track. The director of weapons, Irina, was pleased to see my skills the same as my last exam.

My weapon was a custom made one I designed and the Tech lab improved on. It was a small cylinder that attached to my wrist, undetectable but deadly. Within it was a chain like weapon that shot out. I was able to switch its modes between electrocution (death or stun), poison (death or weaken) and utility.

Utility was my favorite, I could use the chain as a grappling hook or just wrap it around someones legs and hang them with my wire. I only ever took my chain, wire and knives. It was all I needed and deadlier than any gun or explosive.

Although sometimes I relented and brought my sniper.

I had time to go for a run tonight and I was glad. I changed into my favourite pair of Nike air max 90. They were a delicious blend of black and blue that everyone always commented on.

Running was my favorite thing in the whole world. Even better than reading.

It was so invigorating to be free, to not think about my past or my future. To just enjoy my surroundings.

The academy was surrounded by dense forest and bush, no one would find it by chance. There was a small area that I had to pass through that held homes and parks and fun things.

It was for those agents who retired, or found someone to settle down with. Someone they loved.

I groaned and charged through the area to my favorite path. It passed through a waterfall that I would often soak in for a bit. It was a great relief after a hard day of training.

When I got home it was dark and the stars were out. I'd always loved the stars, they were the one thing I let slip through my barriers. They brought back bad memories, but I sat through those memories just to see the moon.

The moon, it was lonely, just like me.

I went to sleep crying for the first time in a while.

* * *

**A/N: Helloo! Welcome to the first A/N of this story-**

**So, I've written quite allot of this story, so if anyone wants to BETA this story please PM me! _I am indeed looking for a Beta!_**

**What does this mean for my other stories? Well I write when I have inspiration, at the moment I'm still inspired for DWIGY VWAM and now AB**

**So the thing I ask is if you could please REVIEW. If you like this story more than my others then- TELL ME! And I will devote more time to this than the others.**

**I'm Also looking for a story cover image, the one I have atm isn't what I want, PM if you're interested.**

**Alright, that's it.**

**Love you all!**

**-Flight**


	2. Chapter 2

_"So how often do you kill someone?"_

_"All the time."_

_"Who are you killing right now?"_

_"My father. My best friend. You know it's so easy to kill people in my mind?"_

**Chapter 2 -_ Practice, train and endure the day._**

* * *

**{X}**  
The next day was torture. Literally.

interrogation resistance training.

I groaned as the next drop of water landed on my forehead.

The ice cold liquid was giving me a horrible migraine but I kept a blank face the entire time and didn't say a thing. The director of endurance, Felix, much to his disappointment, was not allowed to use any long lasting methods. For example, no cutting off limps.

His head agent, Dimitri, punched me int he gut once, hard. I gritted my teeth and turned from him as more drops of freezing water landed on my forehead.  
Let's just say when it was all over I was relieved.

Lunched passed quickly and I was off to 'spy 101' as I liked to call it. In this class we basically learnt about all the new gadgets, how to sneak around unnoticed and most of all my favorite thing, 'The jungle'.

Really it was just a giant obstacle course, but it was far more than that. The amount of flexibility you had to have to pass through it was incredible! It was almost to the point your entire body had to be double jointed.

I wasn't too small, but my size certainly helped each time I aced it.

Yes, I was queen of 'The jungle'.

And yes I came up with that joke myself.

The director of information, Jane, was always very pleased with me. Her and I were friends actually.

She comforted me after hearing I had interrogation resistance earlier and I asked her about her husband. She had a lovely husband and little girl that I would baby sit sometimes. I was one of the only people Jane trusted with her little angel.

I didn't blame her, she was an adorable little thing.

When class was over I went for my normal run. In bed I stared at the only photo I had of mum and dad. They were happy.

I had forgiven my mother a long time ago, I never did know why she got into the shit she did, but before she did, I remembered her to be a great mum.

Tonight I did not cry.

**{X}**

I'm so over exams, this run was killing me.

I pushed myself harder, trying to get a good time.

So you can imagine how pleased I was when I finished and was told I scathed a few seconds off my best time.

Awesome.

So no more running trials, I'd still need to keep training, but no more exams for it!

I went home and showered at lunch, I had pushed myself far too hard. My calves hurt as I walked to my next class, eating a granola bar on the way.

Weapons training again today, Irina greeted me cheerfully, looking forward to see me practice.

I took out my chain and attached it to my wrist along with my wire on my opposite hand. I then turned to face my opponents.

The academy always had the best simulations, today I was facing a multitude of agents ranging from snipers to explosives.  
They were going all out on me.

I chuckled and stepped into the arena, immediately being sniped at by a guy on the roof of a warehouse.

Guess it was time to go stealth mode.

Quickly I rolled and hid behind a building, I heard footsteps of agents coming my way so I sunk into the shadows and begun putting my obstacle course skills to good use.

Windows weren't locked in this building, I slid one open quickly and flipped inside. It was empty so I dashed through and climbed the ladder to the roof on the opposite wall.

All the agents had lost me now but they knew I was nearby. As I made my way to where the snipers were positioned a group of three agents arrived on the roof. Right in front of me.

Before they could shout and alert the others I threw out my chain. It shocked the first guy it touched and wrapped around the neck of the second. I pulled him forward, propelling myself to kick the third guy as I did.

Pleased that they wouldn't wake for a while, I continued forward. I could hear footsteps in the ally's below.

The simulation was underground, so it was a large space. This particular room was your average bustling city.

So many dark shadows to hide in…

As another group of agents passed the roof I was on I figured they weren't going to find me before I dealt with the snipers.

Quickly I skidded and hid behind a barrier in the shadows. I was directly underneath the tower where the snipers were. I dashed forward quickly, propelling myself forward fast enough to reach halfway up the tower before I had to climb.

It hardly took any effort and soon I was sneaking up to the sniper closest to me. I was surprised they didn't sense me sooner.

Just as the first agent turned and raised his arm to block my kick I flipped back throwing my chain out.

He fell to the ground and I knocked him out with my chain before moving onto the other two men who were now coming to see what was going on.

I leaped up and clutched onto the beams of the roof, in the dark. As one agent passed under me I dropped down and held him in a sleeper-hold, long enough to send him unconscious.

After dealing with the final sniper I leaped out of the tower.

You'd think I'd fall to my death? No.

My chain shot out, wrapping around a lamp post and I swung down landing silently behind four or five agents.

They hardly even saw me as I took out all of them in succession.

I was growing bored so I let one escape and alert all the other agents. I took the time to ready my daggers and climb on top of a small stand. Some kind of news agency?

As the agents rolled in I realized just how outnumbered I was. There were at least a dozen men with swords and at least four with grenades and assault rifles. Well really they were paintball guns and the grenades were balloons filled with paint, but we weren't allowed real guns in simulation.

Maybe I was a little too obnoxious…

I swung down to deal with my closest opponents. They all seemed to blur together as I knocked them out with my chain or held my knife to their throat until they surrendered.

When the armed men started shooting at me though, I had to take another course of action.

I was out of breath and out of time. I swung my chain out and took one of the guns from an unsuspecting agents hands. I rapid fired for cover as I retreated into one of the large dark warehouses.

This one seemed to be under construction. It was dark, cluttered.  
And full of beams.

I grinned in anticipation and swung myself up to the highest set of beams.

All the agents filed in and some of the ones with weapons were randomly firing into the air. I hoped they didn't have flashlights.

They stayed grouped up, not what I wanted.

Somehow I had to get them to split up.

I checked around, pleased when I found a pile of bags of cement mixture. They could be easily tipped over the edge.

Perfect.

My movement was silent and unnoticed and soon I had my hands on the bags ready to push. I double checked their path, they should clatter down, taking some of the beams with them. Hopefully splitting up the group.

The plan went perfectly. The bags clattered down and they were forced to split up. I went after the armed men first. Well the ones with guns...  
The ones with swords could wait.

I dived down in the darkness, immediately landing on the neck of one and strangling him.

Once he was unconscious I moved onto the others. They didn't hear my attack on their little friend who was now taking a nap.

Grabbing onto a guys legs with a chain, I pulled him forward quickly and covered his mouth with my hand to muffle his screams. I then proceeded to electrocute him and move on to the last two men.

These two were now standing back to back, my advanced hearing easily picked up their accelerated heart beats. Maybe I should have some fun with them...

The distant sounds of footsteps stopped me from being stupid. There were still to many agents nearby to show-off.

I crawled forward and pulled out my knives, holding each to the unsuspecting agents throats. They were forced to surrender and laid down on the ground silently. No use in wasting my chains charge when they were so vulnerable.

The next group had swords and were quickly taken care of. My advanced knowledge in stealth worked out pretty well when I appeared out of nowhere behind them.  
They were dealt with and I only had another group before this easy simulation was over.

But my excitement was short lived when I heard steps approaching me from behind. Damn I had let my guard down!

I jumped up, swinging high into the mess of beams. I saw who had been approaching and was glad I didn't let them catch me.

He was a beast. He must have been able to lift at least two-hundred kilo's easily.

Slowly I crept across the thin beams, trying my best not to alert anyone of my position. This was not good for me, I can't go up against someone that strong. Not in hand to hand combat at least.

They were grouping up again, perhaps I could try taking them down one by one again. Something told it wouldn't be that easy though. Well I guess I knew what I had to do.

My smoke grenade was dusty from never being used. I'd never been in a position this bad before. I let it drop slowly, and they didn't notice it until it activated. Smoke billowed out everywhere and a few of the men began coughing.

To my surprise a few began running around blindly and knocked themselves out on stray beams.  
I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth.

A list of profanities ran through my mind. They all were looking in my direction now.

Well, better now than later. I leapt across the gap between the beam I was on and the one above their heads. I missed it by an inch and scrambled to right myself.

Once I thought I was in a good position, I dropped down, landing by a agent blinded by smoke. I kicked the back of his knees and he dropped to the floor in pain. I then smothered him with my sleeve before moving onto the next agent.

I must have taken out three or four of the group before I realized the big guy was completely missing.

Not good.

Where the hell was he?

Taking down one of the last few 'normal sized' agents I found my answer. Right behind me apparently.

The wind whooshed out of my lungs and I slammed on the ground. I managed to right myself after skidding for a few moments. Damn he was strong. I slid myself back further into the shadows, I was well out of the smokes cover now.

He wasn't stupid, unfortunately. He didn't charge into the shadows, instead he brought the rest of the agents and slowly began cornering me. Not good.

I needed to get out, in the open. My agility was my key strategy, my only real option. I didn't want to go to the effort of hand to hand combat. What could I do...

Think Bella, think...

There was no room for me to climb anymore unless I manoeuvred around my enemies. No good then. I could have some fun now then. Perfect.

I pulled out my chain and threw it, as always my aim was perfect. It wrapped around the closest agent and I pulled him into the darkness, dealing with him quickly.  
It's always fun to make your enemies shit your pants.

I slunk around to find another area, they were all standing confused as to where their companion had gone.  
Only three left.

The next one was further from me, but my chain was light despite being so strong. I pulled him in and stamped my foot on his throat until he gave in.  
Two left now. The big guy and another normal guy. Finally, the end was near.

I decided it was time for some hand to hand combat. I made sure to electrocute the normal guy, no point in fighting another one after I'd taken out so many. That left me and the big one.

He hit hard, I knew that already. I used my best techniques to avoid his attacks whilst getting in allot of my own. Soon I had him bloody nosed and black eyed.

Yay.

I jumped up, surprising him. Getting as high up as I could before jumping off and landing on his back.

It hurt, but it got him down and soon I held a knife to his throat.

He surrendered.

I resisted the urge to cheer, instead straightening and looking straight forward. I knew whoever was watching would be coming to greet me now.

You could imagine my surprise when the light blared on, revealing the mess I'd made and...

James' second in command, Eleazar.

* * *

A/N: So, first chapter went out and we recieved 2 favs, 4 follows and 64 views.

0 reviews unfortunately :(

So I need to ask a question, Should I continue uploading this story? I have written about 10 chapters worth already, but I want to know if you think I should keep writing this. Or even keep uploading it.

Please tell me in your _**review**_

_**P.S. Still looking for a Beta and someone to make a story cover**_

BTW who else is looking forward to Hunger games CF coming out on thurs? I am! 


	3. Chapter 3

"My father and I have a wonderful relationship. We could tell each other anything. Do you have anyone like that?"

"No. I'm alone."

"Why?"

"Because I chose to be that way. To not have to rely on anyone. But maybe I should change that."

**Chapter 3 -**_** Always alone, but I want that to change.**_

* * *

**{X}**

"I'm impressed Bella, as always." Eleazar commended on my work in the simulation.

He was walking with me to the medical ward. It was typical after every training simulation. Well, going to the medical ward, not Eleazar accompanying me.

I exhaled a long, exhausted sigh, "Thanks Agent Denali. I'm surprised to have such an advanced session this soon after coming back from my mission."

It was always protocol to call agents with a higher status than you were by their last name.

"Indeed it was," He smirked to me, hinting at something, "As you know Bella, your work is always admired by many agents. Director James has asked me again, to remind you to not let all the admirations get to your head."

I caught the hint and filed it away to think about later.

"Of course Agent Denali, please tell Director James he has nothing to worry about."

The directors were an exception; their last names were replaced by their code name. But some just used their first names.

_Well, all directors just used their first names._

Eleazar nodded and gestured for me to enter the medical center first. I thanked him as he said his farewells.

Before leaving, he grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him. "If I were you Agent Swan, I'd consider training harder, although you know I have no doubts in you."

With that cryptic message, he disappeared leaving me to my check-up.

The doctor who checked on me was straightforward and quick. He analyzed my lungs and back after hearing about my incident with 'The beast'. The only worry turned out to be mild bruising.

_Perfect, I could train harder as Eleazar suggested._

He let me leave with a pocket full of pain-pills that I didn't need.

When I got back, I added them to my ever-growing pile and changed to go for a run. I was annoyed at how long that simulation took, but at least it didn't cut into my night too much.

The run gave me enough time to think.

_Why had they given me such an advanced simulation? I'd had tougher, that's for sure; but never such a taxing simulation directly after returning from a mission._

My meeting with Director James was soon, I was sure it was for a new mission.

_Was that it then? They were testing me for my new mission._

If the first simulation was that huge, I didn't want to think about my next simulation or the mission.

There was no time once I got home, I had my dinner and went to sleep exhausted and worried. But I was excited for the challenge, the chance of being matched in my skills.

* * *

**{X}**

Today was going to be a bad day.

I woke up short of breath, each gasp for air shot pain through my chest. Along with everything I injured from the interrogation training, my body needed rest.

_There is no way in hell I can handle today without some help._

I glanced at the pain killers, there's really no reason for me not to take a few. I sighed grabbing a few before getting up to shower and change for the day. My schedule on my laptop showed that I had strategies.

_Crap._

Strategies were the one thing I hated about the academy. I hated sitting around planning how to attack, when I could simply just attack. And the nerds who joined that path were cocky pricks.

Well really, it wasn't any of that... even though they were justified reasons.

The director of strategies was Tanya. She is my arch nemeses. When I arrived at the academy, she was immediately horrible to me. I'm not too sure why and I still don't know what I did wrong. I try to be nice to her but she blows it off almost immediately, which is one of the reasons I try to stay away from strategies.

I was glad to find it was just a test. I wrote about my favorite stealth strategy. Once I was done, I sent it off on my laptop and headed to lunch.

Deciding to skip the cafeteria, I grabbed some fruit from my room and moved to 'Spy 101' class.

_Jeez, I had an easy day today compared to yesterday..._

They tested me on my information gathering, having to hack into a computer and gather some files. There was a technology specific course for this that I dropped out of a few years ago. Whilst I understood all about technology and surpassed it like most of my other classes, it just wasn't my thing.

Since joining the Academy, I've always been about the physical side of things, trying hard not to focus on anything that involved academics.

Jane was very pleased with my work. We talked for a bit and she told me about a new type of training for agents in information, she even asked for my input on it.

Once I got home I went straight to bed, I hoped my injuries would be better tomorrow.

* * *

**{X}**

Weekends at the Academy were... interesting.

Instead of a whole day of training, we'd only have the morning. After lunch, we were free to do whatever. Normally for me that meant going to the gym and training, pushing myself. I didn't know if I was going to do that or not as I went to interrogation training.

Felix loved torturing me, but he was impressed when I interrogate the agents he gets. Today was no exception.

I sat in a confined room with a one-way glass window and a simple metal chair and table.

My subject sat down opposite to me. His lips were in a thin tight line.

As soon as I entered the room, I pulled out my magazine and sighed, "Rough day?"

He remained silent with his eyes flicking from my face to the table.

I began flipping the pages of my magazines, setting up a small clock as I did on the table. I turned my page every minute and begun tapping my foot.

"You know, yesterday I got beat up by this two hundred pound guy; pretty rough. Have you ever been beat up by someone like that? You know, someone who could throw three hundred kilo bags of flour and charge through steel doors?"

I peeked up from my magazine to see the man staring at the floor with his lips almost white from how tightly he was holding them.

My foot tapped faster and I turned the page again.

"Of course he wasn't that hard to take down. The lion I had to fight last week was more difficult than this man." I chuckled at the memory.

"You ever been beat up by someone like me?" I asked setting down my magazine, "a five foot four girl?"

I pulled out my knife and began twirling it around. The blade slipped easily between my fingers, just barely missing my flesh. I tapped the blade against the steal table every few seconds.

The man was beginning to sweat now. His lips were impossibly tight but were trembling slightly.

"It's always so annoying when I have to use my knife. I like the hands-on kind of stuff. You know? Take them down with my bare hands!" I gripped the handle of my knife mid spin and stabbed it violently into the magazine, "But sometimes I just have to use my knife; get a little cruel, a little more violent."

The man snapped, begging me not to hurt him. His face was sheen of sweat and his lips were still trying to get color back to them.

I chuckled and shook my head, getting up from my chair to run my knife along his neck.

"I heard that you bleed out within seconds," I sighed sweetly with my knife stopping right in front of his jugular, "if you cut right here."

The man was holding his breath as he shook in his chair.

With a sickly sweet smile I pressed my knife a little harder, "I bet I can make it last days… maybe even weeks!"

And that did it. He spilled out all the information I needed. I didn't bother to sit through it all, it's not as if I needed it or anything.

When I left, Felix congratulated me and sent me on my way.

Now I would have normally gone home then gone for a run, but I just…

Well. Something was telling me to socialize.

_Me! Agent Swan, socialize._

I sighed but went to the cafeteria anyway. I got my food and entered the room, but I froze.

I had never socialized before! What was I supposed to do?

The agents were all grouped up with their friends. They were all staring at me, which was normal reaction but now I stood there with a hamburger in hand and confused.

_What am I doing?! I'm agent Swan, everyone will want to sit with me._

I chose the seat closest to me. Everyone froze at the table.

"Um, Hello. Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked hating how timid I sounded.

They didn't respond. They seemed to be in shock.

I coughed and tried again, "I was wondering if this seats taken?"

A boy with black hair recovered first, "Sure. Sure. It's not taken go ahead."

He stuttered as he spoke and his voice cracked. He was nervous.

"So, how are you guys liking the Academy?" I tried to start a conversation as I bit into my hamburger.

The girl seated next to me with bouncy blonde hair turned towards me slightly, smiling brightly, "It's great but, if you don't mind. I'm a huge fan of yours, especially your mission in India."

I saw the other people gape at her forwardness. I laughed inwardly at their expressions.

"Thanks. I very much enjoyed India; they have so much security there, always a fun challenge. Have you gone?" I smiled encouragingly before taking another bite of my meal.

She shook her head, seeming to lose her ability to speak.

Another boy spoke up, he had bright orange hair. "None of us have gone to India Agent Swan. Only Josh has gone on a mission so far."

The boy nodded towards the black haired boy that had spoken first. Said boy stiffened and glared at the red head.

"Oh, that's interesting. Guard or Assassin?" I inquired finishing off my burger.

He took a deep breath before beginning, "Guard, but at a distance. I'm only Beginner tier. I'm hoping to become an Assassin."

A girl with bright red hair laughed aloud at that, "Don't lie Josh, we all know you want to be a strategist."

He sent her a furious glare but I chuckled as well. They must have known about my dislike for strategists.

"It's a great honor to be in the strategic sector. Perhaps you'll be directing me one day." I smiled happily.

Josh looked like he would pass out. The others at the table were looking at me in shock.

I chuckled nervously, "You guys, please don't think of me as Agent Swan. I'm here because-" _Why was I here?_ "I want to meet my fellow agents."

I was shocked with myself. I really did want to know when. I wanted to know about their experiences and what they would change.

_What is wrong with me today?_

"Well, it's nice to meet you-" The girl with red hair paused as she stuck her hand out.

I grabbed her hand smiling, "Bella, and you are?"

"Cindy. Cindy Jeys." She seemed pleased with herself for getting this far.

I liked her. She was strong; she will be a great agent.

Cindy and Josh seemed to be the only people comfortable with sharing a conversation. But I found myself finding out what they wanted changed in the Academy and what their goals were.

Somehow, I was finding pleasure in all of this socializing.

Eventually, we fell into an awkward silence.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys today. I'll see you around." I smiled going to find another table of people.

There was another table across the room that looked promising. I repeated the same steps, finding only a few people comfortable with talking to me.

All lunch I went around the room, finding more and more about my fellow Agents. It felt right; I wanted to help these people.

Soon, the cafeteria was empty and I felt like I had actually made some friends today!

_Me, Bella Swan! Making friends!_

I smiled to myself and went home and started up my usual routine; run, gym, dinner, shower, and then sleep.

My sleep wasn't peaceful though. The nightmares that plagued my mind taunted me. Reminding me of friends I had lost, loved ones that had left me alone. I needed to fix that, I didn't want to be alone anymore.

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
